1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable terminals, and more particularly, to a portable terminal with a music performance function, and a method for playing a variety of musical instruments, through corresponding applications, in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies related to portable terminals, the portable terminals can provide a variety of functions. For example, in addition to a call function, these terminals can provide functions including a camera function, a digital broadcast receiver function, a wireless Internet function, a short message service (SMS) function, a multimedia message service (MMS) function.
In recent years, portable terminals have developed to further provide additional functions. For example, they can allow a user to select a music file and then play music corresponding to the selected music file.
However, in response to a user input such conventional portable terminals just sound one simple note of a musical instrument for a bit box or a game rather than allowing the user play music. Although conventional portable terminals have provided a music performance function, the function is significantly different from a method for playing a real musical instrument. That is, the conventional musical instrument playing method plays music by pressing the keys of the portable terminal. When a user uses a music performance function provided from a portable terminal, a system is required to provide the user with the same feel as a real musical instrument.